Party of One
by Dede42
Summary: When Pinkie Pie, who is famous for her parties, invites her friends to attend a party that she's throwing, and they all insist that they are too busy to attend, she becomes suspicious and when she snoops, she comes to the conclusion that they don't like her parties. Is Pinkie right or is there something else going on?
1. Chapter 1: BIRTHDAY PARTY!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Party of One

A/N: Well, I was planning on posting this after I finished posting the remaining chapters of _Chocolate Mystery_ tomorrow, but I decided I'll start posting it today. Roleplayer48, I hope this will cheer you up. See you tomorrow! ;)

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: BIRTHDAY PARTY!**

It was a bright sunny day in Ponyville and Twilight Sparkle was in the library, studying when there was a knock on the door, and she went to answer it. Opening the door, she saw Pinkie Pie, who was wearing a birthday hat and a red clown nose for some reason. "Oh! Hi, Pinkie Pie…" she began.

"This is your singing telegram," Pinkie Pie sang, bouncing around and gesturing to Gummy, who was also wearing a birthday hat. "I hope it finds you well. You're invited to a party. 'Cause we think you're really swell. Gummy's turning one year old." By this point she and Gummy were wearing tuxes and she was singing to Rarity to invite her to the party after getting confirmation from Twilight Sparkle. "So help us celebrate. The cake will be delicious. The festivities first-rate." She was wearing a different outfit and inviting Sunrise Blossom, who was having troubles keeping a straight face, and Salted Caramel, who was desperately trying not to burst out laughing.

* * *

"There will be games and dancing. Bob for apples, cut a rug." Confetti popped out of her latest outfit as she invited Applejack. "And when the party's over. We'll gather 'round for a group hug." She used her hot air balloon to invite Rainbow Dash. But when she got to Fluttershy to invite her, she was starting to slow down and was dressed like a birthday cake. "No need to bring a gift. Being there will be enough. Birthdays mean having fun with friends. Not getting lots of stuff," she gasped, breathing heavily. "It won't be the same without you. So we hope that you say yes. So, please, oh please R.S.V.P. And come, and be our guest!" She then collapsed.

* * *

After getting confirmations from all seven friends, Pinkie Pie staggered back to Sugarcube Corner and went upstairs to her room. "Next time, I think I'll just pass out written invitations," she said in a raspy voice and collapsed with her pet lizard on her back.

* * *

Later that same day, the Mane Seven and Salted Caramel were gathered for Gummy's birthday party, which Pinkie Pie was hosting in her room above the shop, and everypony was having fun. At a tub full of water, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were bobbing for apples.

"Nice one!" said Rainbow Dash when Applejack retrieved an apple and tossed it into her own mouth to eat. "Now, let me show you how it's really done." She was about to bob for her own apple when the pink pony came up.

"Hey, girls!" said Pinkie Pie happily.

Rainbow Dash grinned. "Hey, Pinkie Pie!"

"Howdy!" said Applejack.

"Just wanted to tell you how happy I am that you could make it to Gummy's party," Pinkie Pie squealed.

Applejack chuckled. "Are you kiddin'? I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"Me neither," Rainbow Dash agreed. "When Pinkie Pie throws a party, I am there!" She then duck her head into the tub and came out with a bright red apple. "Ta-da!"

"Aw! It's just a boring old apple," Pinkie Pie remarked. "Don't worry, there are plenty of other surprises in there."

Rainbow Dash spit out the apple. "What kind of surprises?" she asked eagerly.

"I can't tell you that, silly," Pinkie Pie teased before trotting off. "Then it wouldn't be a surprise."

Exchanging a look, the two ponies poked their heads into the tub. It wasn't long before Applejack grabbed what she thought was a green apple with her teeth, but when she tried to pull it out, it turned out to be a ball attached to a spring that yanked her back in. By the time she let go and shook the worst of the water off, Rainbow Dash straightened up with Gummy on her face, and she shook him off. The two ponies looked at each other and then they laughed, agreeing that those were interesting surprises.

* * *

Meanwhile over at one of the long tables, Rarity was sipping some punch through a straw when Pinkie Pie came up and poured more into her cup. "This punch is simply divine," she complimented as Sunrise Blossom walked up. "Is this the same recipe you used for your "Spring Has Sprung" party?" she inquired.

Pinkie Pie shook her head. "Nope! Something new," she replied, nodding to the punch bowl, where Gummy had ended up and was guzzling the purple liquid. The grey unicorn spit out the punch all over the pink pony's face while the orange unicorn grimaced. "It's Gummy's favorite," she added cheerfully while Rarity, reluctantly, took another sip of the tainted punch when the music changed. "Ooh, this is my jam!"

The moment that the pink pony was gone, Rarity turned to the nearest potted plant and spit the punch into it, and Sunrise Blossom escorted her to the bathroom so that they could clean her mouth out.

* * *

Pinkie Pie bounced over to where Twilight Sparkle, Salted Caramel, and Fluttershy were dancing to the music and she joined them. "Having fun?" she asked as they danced together.

"A blast!" Twilight Sparkle answered happily.

"This is great!" Salted Caramel exclaimed.

"You always throw the best parties, Pinkie Pie," Fluttershy complimented.

"They're always the best parties 'cause my best friends are always there!" the pink pony squealed and accidentally knocked all three friends into the nearby walls, stunning them, and then Gummy, who managed to get out of the punch bowl, came over. "C'mon, everypony!" she called out. "Gummy wants to dance!" She and her friends formed a circle around the birthday lizard, who waved his tail while they danced around him. "Go, Gummy! It's your birthday! Go, Gummy! It's your birthday!"

* * *

It was late by the time that the party ended, and the ponies all left to go home to get some sleep.

"Hoo-wee! I am beat!" Applejack remarked, waving to Pinkie Pie, who was hanging out her window. "I haven't danced that much since... Well, since your last party. Thanks again for the invite!" And she headed home.

"See ya later, birthday alligator!" Rainbow Dash called out before flying off.

"Bravo for hosting yet another delightful soiree," Rarity complimented, choosing not to protest about the tainted punch.

"It was fantastic," Salted Caramel agreed.

"Thanks for inviting us, Pinkie Pie," said Sunrise Blossom, and she left with the grey unicorn and the golden unicorn since the way to the Apothecary was in the same direction as the boutique and Funville Chocolates.

"It's been lovely," Fluttershy praised and then flew home to tuck her pets into their respective beds.

Pinkie Pie looked down at Twilight Sparkle, who was the last pony to leave. "You sure you don't wanna stay?" she asked. "There's still some cake left."

"Uh, I think I'm gonna pass," said Twilight Sparkle, who was certain that if she ate anymore cake she would burst. "Great party though. We should do this again soon," she added before heading for the library to go bed.

Pinkie Pie considered this suggestion and gasped, getting an idea. "We _should_ do this again soon!" And she duck back inside to start planning.

* * *

A/N: I really hope this cheers you up, Roleplayer48. Bye! ;) R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: NO PONY WANTS TO PARTY?

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Party of One

A/N: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and that was a funny joke on your part, Roleplayer48. Yes, that chapter was on the short side, but there's plenty more to come, and it'll be more then three chapters.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: NO PONY WANTS TO PARTY?**

The next morning, Twilight Sparkle was awaken when there was a knock on the door, and she went to answer it, finding Pinkie Pie with a basket tied to her head. "Oh! Hi, Pinki-" she began.

"It's soon!" Pinkie Pie interrupted excitedly.

Twilight Sparkle was taken aback. "Pardon me?" she asked.

"You said we should have another party soon, and… it's soon!" Pinkie Pie responded and presented the purple unicorn with the basket, which had seven invites in it. "Here's your invitation!"

Twilight Sparkle magically retrieved her invite and read it. "'You're invited to Gummy's 'after-birthday' party. This afternoon at 3 o'clock'," she read. _'Uh oh!'_

"All our bestest friends are invited," the pink pony announced happily, "and there's gonna be dancing, and games, and cake, and ice-cream, and punch!"

" _This_ afternoon?" Twilight Sparkle asked, trying not to let now how this was a bad ting. "As in, "this afternoon" this afternoon?"

Pinkie Pie nodded. "Yes, indeedy!"

"Oh, gosh," said the purple unicorn while magically pulling random books off the shelves to form a pile behind her. "I wish I could make it, but I've gotten a bit behind in my studies. I've really gotta hit the books."

"I understand," Pinkie Pie agreed, knowing how seriously her friend liked to study. "Your studies come first. But don't worry, we'll be sure to save you some cake."

Twilight Sparkle nodded. "Please do."

"Oh! And Twilight, you shouldn't hit the books," the pink pony advised. "You should really just read them." And she hurried off to invite their other friends.

"I'll keep that in mind," Twilight Sparkle commented and shut the door, sighing with relief. _'Whew!_ That _was a close one, I hope the others won't goof up and let her know what we've got planned.'_

* * *

Meanwhile at the Apothecary, Sunrise Blossom was restocking some of the shelves when Pinkie Pie came bounding in, ringing the bell on the door loudly, and this made the orange unicorn jump. "Hey, Sunny!"

"Ah! Uh, hey, Pinkie," said Sunrise Blossom, shaken by her unexpected arrival, and magically retrieved the dried herbs she'd dropped. "Need something?"

"I've got an invite here for you to attend Gummy's "after-birthday party"!" the pink pony announced, presenting her friend with the invite. "It's this afternoon, and there will be dancing, games, cake, ice cream, and punch!"

Putting away the herbs, Sunrise Blossom read the invite and her heart sank when she saw what time the party was going to be held at. "This afternoon?" she repeated. "As in, "this afternoon", this afternoon?"

Pinkie Pie nodded, surprised since Twilight Sparkle had said the same thing. "Twilight asked me the same thing earlier, and the answer is the same," she confirmed.

"I _really_ wish that I could go, Pinkie," the orange unicorn said regretfully and gestured to the open doorway to her work room, where they could see a table filled with all kinds of ingredients and glass bottles. "But I got a _huge_ order for a pesticide that they need desperately in Appleloosa, and it'll probably take all day to finish to send out on the mail train."

"Oh, that's ok, Sunny," said the pink pony understandingly. "I'll bring some cake by later if you can't make it before sundown."

"Thanks, Pinkie, that means a lot," said Sunrise Blossom gratefully and waited until her friend was gone before sighing and slumping against the nearest wall. _'That was_ way _too close!'_

* * *

Over at Funville Chocolates, Salted Caramel was minding the counter while Coco Latté trained some new worker ponies on how to restock the shelves with fresh supplies of chocolates, and she started when the door banged on, ringing the bell loudly, and Pinkie Pie came bouncing in with Gummy and the invites.

"Oh! Uh, hey, Pinkie," said the golden unicorn once she got over her shock. "Here to buy some chocolates?"

"Actually, I've got an invite here for you to attend Gummy's "after-birthday party"!" the pink pony announced, presenting her friend with the invite. "It's this afternoon, and there will be dancing, games, cake, ice cream, and punch!"

Salted Caramel read the invite and her heart sank when she saw what time the party was going to be held at. "This afternoon?" she repeated. "As in, "this afternoon", this afternoon?"

Pinkie Pie nodded, surprised since Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom both had said the same thing. "Twilight and Sunrise both asked me the same thing earlier, and the answer is the same," she confirmed.

"Oh, I really wish I could goat – I mean go," said Salted Caramel, "but Aunt Coco is training some knew – I mean new employees, and I need to be here to look after things until she's done. So, I don't think I'll be able to make it."

The pink pony considered this for a moment and then nodded brightly. "Ok! If you still can't make it for the party by sundown, then I'll bring you some cake," she promised and hopped away to deliver the other invites.

The moment she was gone, Salted Caramel face planted on the counter, grateful that her tongue's tendency to twist when she was nervous hadn't revealed the truth to her friend. _'That was way,_ way _, too close!'_

Coco Latté, who'd seen the whole exchange, went to her niece. "Why aren't you going to Pinkie's party?" she inquired.

"Well, it likes this, Aunt Coco…"

* * *

Over at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was pulling three wagons full of apples when Pinkie Pie arrived, startling her. "Huh? Oh, hi, Pinkie Pie! What brings you 'round these parts?" she asked before taking the invite out of the basket.

"Who's ready to shake their hoof-thang?!" Pinkie Pie asked excitedly, unaware that her friend had dropped the invite after reading it. "It's an invitation to Gummy's "after-birthday" party this afternoon. There's gonna be dancing, and games, and cake, and ice-cream, and punch!"

" _This_ afternoon?" Applejack repeated, stammering a little. "A-as in, "this afternoon" this afternoon?"

"That's funny," the pink pony remarked. "That's just what Twilight, Sunrise, and Salted Caramel both said, and the answer is, "Yes! It's this afternoon!""

' _Of_ all _the rotten luck!'_ Applejack thought, trying to come up with an excuse and she saw the apples. "Uh, well, I… I… uh… I don't think I can make it 'cause… uh… I have to… uh… uh, you know what? I… uh… pick apples! Yep, apples! 'Cause that's what we do! With the… apples. We, uh… pick 'em!" she announced, hoping that her friend would believe her, and smiled nervously.

Pinkie Pie eyed the orange pony for several long seconds. "Okey-dokey-lokey!" she said cheerfully. "A party is still a party, even if there are only three guests." And she trotted off, missing out on Applejack sighing with relief.

* * *

Meanwhile at the boutique, Spike carried outside a trashcan filled with smelly trash under Rarity's close supervisor as a way to pay back for stealing the toy mouse several weeks. He grunted when he set the can down and he went back to her. "Anything else I can do for you, most beautiful one?" he asked hopefully.

Rarity sniffed and whimpered a little at how much he stank from carrying out the trash. "Hmm… perhaps you could take a bath," she suggested. "How do I put this delicately? You smell like a rotten apple core that's been wrapped in moldy hay and dipped in dragon perspiration." And the baby dragon sighed dreamingly, floating off the ground, and she carefully nudged so that he floated away. She then saw the pink pony trot up. "Ooh! Love the new hat," she complimented. "Very modern. What's the occasion?"

"Gummy's "after-birthday" party is this afternoon," Pinkie Pie announced happily. "I'm delivering the invitations."

"The party is _this_ afternoon?" Rarity asked, worried. "As in, "this afternoon" this afternoon?"

Pinkie Pie cocked her head, perplexed. "It's so strange. Everypony keeps saying that."

"Oh… do they?" asked the grey unicorn uneasily.

"I know it's short notice," the pink pony admitted, "but we had such a great time at his birthday party, I thought we could have even more fun at his after-birthday party."

"And I'm sure that we would, but I'm going to have to decline. I have to… wash my hair!" Rarity said, thinking quickly.

Pinkie Pie giggled. "Don't be silly, your hair doesn't look dirty."

"It doesn't?"

"Nope!"

Looking around desperately, Rarity ran over to the trashcan and shoved her head inside for a few seconds, before pulling it out, her mane was now a hideous mess. "See?" she asked, trying not to gag on the smell. "Dirty! I have to go!" And she bolted inside her boutique, locking the door behind her.

"Huh… No Twilight, no Sunrise, no Caramel, no Applejack, no Rarity," said Pinkie Pie, starting to wonder why this was happening, but pushed it out of her mind. "Oh well, a party is still a party even with only two guests."

* * *

Soon enough, Pinkie Pie tracked Rainbow Dash down to Fluttershy's house and she invited them both to the after-birthday party.

"This afternoon?" Rainbow Dash asked uneasily.

"As in…?" Fluttershy began.

"Yes!" the pink pony interrupted, guessing what they were going to ask. "As in, "this afternoon" this afternoon!"

"Oh, man!" said the blue pegasus. "We'd love to, but… we're… house-sitting this afternoon." And the yellow pegasus nodded in agreement.

Pinkie Pie sighed, disappointed. "Both of you?" she questioned.

Fluttershy nodded. "It's… uh… a big house."

Rainbow Dash quickly drew a watch on one foreleg and showed it to the pink pony. "Uh, look at the time!" she said quickly. "We'd really better get going." And they both started flying away.

"Wait!" Pinkie Pie called out, making them both stop. "Maybe I could bring you some after-birthday cake and ice-cream. Who're you house-sitting for?" she inquired.

Rainbow Dash thought quickly of a name. "Harry."

"Harry?" the pink pony repeated.

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Yeah, I don't think you know him."

"That's strange," Pinkie Pie remarked. "I know just about everypony around here."

"He's… a bear," said Fluttershy, thinking of the first animal to come to mind.

The pink pony blinked. "A bear?"

"Yup!" the blue pegasus confirmed. "He's a bear all right, and he'll be pretty upset if we don't get over to his house soon." And both she and the yellow pegasus started flying away again.

"Wait!" Pinkie Pie called out, stopping them once again. "There's a bear around here who lives in a house?"

"It's, uh, really more of a cave," Fluttershy admitted.

"But he's fixed up the place so much, it _feels_ like a house," Rainbow Dash added.

Fluttershy nodded. "And, uh, he wants us to look after his house… uh, cave… while he's, uh…"

"A-at the beach!" the blue pegasus finished quickly.

The pink pony looked at them questioningly. "He's vacationing at the beach?"

Both pegasus confirmed that he loved to go to the beach, but they kept getting mixed up when saying why, which was a cross between volleyball and sea shells. "Gotta go!" And they both quickly flew away.

* * *

Returning to her bedroom above Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie was lying on the floor, thinking about her friends not coming to the upcoming party while Gummy played with a ball of yarn.

"Something strange is definitely going on around here, Gummy," she informed him, trying to figure out what was going on with her friends. "Sure Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy had to house-sit for that vacationing bear, but what are the chances all my other friends would have plans this afternoon too? Rarity has to wash her hair? Applejack has to pick apples? Sunrise has a big order to fulfill? Caramel needs to mind the shop? Twilight is behind on her studies and has to hit the books? The more I think about it, the more those are starting to sound like…" She gasped " _excuses_!"

Shocked that her friends were making up excuses to avoid her, she went to the window and she was surprised to see Twilight Sparkle sneaking around as she made her way to Sugarcube Corner and duck inside. "That doesn't look like studying… or hitting!"

* * *

A/N: Are the girls deliberately avoiding Pinkie or is there something else going on? Stay tune to find out on the same pony channel at the same pony time!

R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: INVESTIGATING HER FRIENDS

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Party of One

A/N: No offense taken at all, Roleplayer48, and as for Salted Caramel and her aunt, I really wanted to include them since they're both OCs, and they make yummy chocolates.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: INVESTIGATING HER FRIENDS**

The bell jingled when Twilight Sparkle entered the shop. She looked around quickly before heading over to the counter, and she rang the bell on the counter. Mrs. Cake came out from the back and she beamed when she saw the purple unicorn.

"Ooh!" she said, coming up to the counter. "You must be here for…"

" _Shh!"_ Twilight Sparkle hissed, unaware that a tin can on a string had just been lowered from the ceiling. "Is Pinkie Pie around?"

Mrs. Cake shook her head. "Oh, I don't think so."

"Good," said the purple unicorn. "I don't wanna her to know anything about this."

"Yes, of course," Mrs. Cake agreed. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Up in her bedroom, Pinkie Pie was listening from the other tin can, and she frowned, perplexed. "But… we're friends," she muttered. "What wouldn't Twilight want me to know anything about?" She gasped when she head hoofbeats. "She's coming back."

 _`"There you go,"`_ said Mrs. Cake's voice.

 _`"Thanks, and remember, not a word to Pinkie Pie,"`_ said Twilight Sparkle. _`"Hey! What's with the tin can?"`_

The pink pony yelped when the string got yanked and she face-planted into the floor. "Ow…"

* * *

Downstairs, Twilight Sparkle blinked at the can that was now stuck to her face. It took a few tries, but she managed to get it off, although it did leave her muzzle in a can-shape.

* * *

A few minutes later, Twilight Sparkle left Sugarcube Corner, still making sure that she wasn't being followed, and just barely missed seeing Pinkie Pie.

"Time to get to the bottom of things!" Pinkie Pie whispered to Gummy, who was latched to her mane, and she put on the goofy glasses with a fake nose and mustache attached. They followed the purple unicorn halfway across town and duck behind a produce stand when she turned around. "I think our cover's been blown!" she whispered. "We'll need a new disguise."

* * *

It wasn't long before Twilight Sparkle reached Carousel Boutique and she rang the doorbell. Rarity opened the door, looked around quickly, and then sidle out next to her friend.

"She didn't see you at the sweet shop, did she?" she inquired in a low voice.

"I don't think so," Twilight Sparkle replied, sliding the box off her back and onto the ground between them.

"Oh, good," said the grey unicorn, relieved. "I'd hate for her to ruin everything."

The purple unicorn nodded. "Me too." And she left.

Rarity stepped to the side so that the box was hidden from view, and she scooped it into her tail before heading off. The moment she was gone, a nearby straw bale began moving with Pinkie Pie's eyes peering out the front, and Gummy popped out of the top and sneezed.

* * *

It took some time, but Pinkie Pie soon found Rarity, who was meeting with Fluttershy in an alleyway, and by this point, the pink pony had covered half of the straw bale with a blue coat. _'Fluttershy isn't house-sitting!'_

Rarity glanced around before giving the box to the yellow pegasus. "Have you seen her?" she asked.

"Not since this morning," Fluttershy replied.

"Me neither," the grey unicorn agreed. "Can you believe she was planning on throwing an after-birthday party _today_?"

The yellow pegasus nodded, having been surprised by the invite. "I'm just glad I was able to come up with an excuse for why I couldn't be there."

"Me too!" said Rarity. "This is obviously going to be so much better."

"As long as we keep her from finding out about it, it will," Fluttershy added.

Rarity nodded and whispered, " _See you later!"_ She then hurried off.

Fluttershy picked up the box by the string wrapped around and she began walking out of the alleyway when she bumped into the straw bale. Stunned, she looked at it and gasped when she saw eyes staring right at her. The yellow pegasus screamed, snatched up the box, and flew away as fast as she could.

Pinkie Pie watched her go and pouted while Gummy popped out of the pocket of the jacket. "I thought everypony loved my parties," she muttered.

Just then, Rainbow Dash trotted past with saddlebags. "Hi, Pinkie Pie!" she said and then froze for a moment. "Uh-oh!" She then flew away, becoming a rainbow blur.

"Rainbow Dash! Wait!" Pinkie Pie shouted, jumping out of the straw bale and she chased the blue pegasus all over Ponyville like a pair of cartoon characters, with her demanding to know what her friend was doing and what was in the bags.

* * *

Leaving the town behind, Rainbow Dash flew as fast as she could toward Sweet Apples Acres, where Applejack had just let Sunrise Blossom and Salted Caramel into the barn with saddlebags filled with stuff and a stack of white boxes, and she shouted since a certain pink pony was giving chase. "Applejack! We have a problem!"

Applejack gasped when she saw the angry pink pony and she quickly opened the door long enough for the blue pegasus to fly inside, before ducking inside herself, and slammed the door shut.

Reaching the door, Pinkie Pie banged her head on it, making a bonking sound, and then shouted when no pony answered. " _I know you're IN THERE!_ "

Applejack opened the upper part of the door just enough to look out without revealing the interior. "Oh! Howdy, partner!"

"Mind if I… take a look inside the _barn_?" Pinkie Pie asked with cold politeness.

"No!" Applejack yelped and then stammered. "Uh, I mean, yes, I mean… you can't come in here!"

The pink pony glowered at her friend. "Rainbow Dash just went in there," she pointed out.

"Oh, well, she was just bringin' in some… _supplies_!" Applejack said, thinking quickly. "Yup, supplies for the… _renovation_! Fixin' up the whole thing, top to bottom… uh, _lots of construction goin' on in there right now."_ And soon enough there was the noises of various construction tools going on behind her. "Construction! That's my story, and I'm stickin' to it," she stated with a nervous laugh and she gulped a bit when the pink pony stared at her while trying to peer inside several times.

"Okey… dokey… lokey," Pinkie Pie said finally, but her expression was grim as she walked away.

Once she was gone, Applejack let out a relieved sigh, and her friends also let out sighs of relief. That had been _way_ too close.

* * *

Pinkie Pie returned to her room and she paced, upset by what she'd discovered so far. _Why_ were her friends keeping secrets from her? _Why_ were they lying to her and did they even like her parties?

"Secrets and lies!" she growled, still pacing while Gummy merely blinked his eyes. "It's all secrets and lies with those ponies! They're up to something, Gummy! Something they don't want me to know about! Well, I'm gonna know about it! I'm gonna know about it big time! And I know just who's gonna tell me all about it. _Tell me all about it big time_ _!_ "

* * *

A/N: Hmm, now I'm wondering if Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were talking about Bear from _Bear in the Big Blue House_ , too. Something to think about.

R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: PINKIE PIE GOES MAD

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Party of One

A/N: Hey, Sunrise Blossom here to post on the behalf of Dede42, who is taking a much-needed nap since she had a _crazy_ morning with dropping one sister off at her Day Program and delivering artwork to a different location for the upcoming art showcase that will be filled with artwork done by other people with Autism, and she's already bushed.

Pinkie Pie: Dede42 doesn't look like a bush.

Sunrise Blossom: That's another way of saying that she's exhausted and it isn't even afternoon yet. At least not in Utah.

Pinkie Pie: Oh, I get it now. I just wish I knew why Rainbow Dash doesn't like pies and why she didn't tell me in the first place.

Rainbow Dash: I know I should've told you sooner, Pinkie, but the reason why I don't like to eat pie is because of a bad experience I had with a slice of pie when I was a filly and this was before I moved to Ponyville.

Pinkie Pie: What happen?

Rainbow Dash: Well, I used to love eating pie, especially a chocolate pie made by my grandmother, but there was this one time when one of the ponies that used to bully me thought it would be funny to add something sour to a slice of chocolate pie, and when I ate it, I got _really_ sick. Since then, the thought of eating pie makes me want to throw up.

Sunrise Blossom: That's _horrible_!

Rainbow Dash: I know and it breaks my heart that I can't enjoy pie anymore, not even my grandmother's.

Pinkie Pie: Oh Rainbow. (she and Sunrise hug the blue pegasus) Tell you what, let's figure out a way to get you to enjoy pie again.

Rainbow Dash: Great idea, Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie: Yay!

Sunrise Blossom: Well, looks like that problem is going to be solved soon.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: PINKIE PIE GOES MAD**

When Spike arrived at Sugarcube Corner, having received an invite from the pink pony, he was escorted upstairs to her room, and seated at a table, where he was delighted when she set on the table a bowl full of gems.

"Wow! Nice spread!" he exclaimed.

"It's all yours, Spike," said the pink pony, nodding to Gummy, who pulled the baby dragon's tail so that he couldn't leave the chair, and she set up a lamp that beamed directly into his eyes. "All you have to do is _talk_."

Spike blinked. "That's it? Oh, you got it," he agreed. "Okay… uh, beautiful weather we're having, eh? I love a sunny spring day, don't you? The birds chirpin' and the flowers bloomin'."

Pinkie Pie shook her head. "No, no, no. Talk about our _friends,_ " she requested.

"Oh, okay," said the baby dragon, silently relieved when Gummy let go of his tail. "Let's see, there's Twilight Sparkle. She's a unicorn. Good with magic. A real brainiac. Then there's Sunrise Blossom. Another unicorn and good with potions. Salted Caramel, another unicorn whose great with numbers and math. And then you got Rarity. Total _knockout_. Twilight seems to think I don't even have a chance with her, but… eh, what does she know? Let's see. There's… there's Fluttershy, a Pegasus who's afraid of heights. Heh, what's up with that?"

"Grr! No!" the pink pony shouted, since this wasn't what she wanted to hear. "You're not understanding me! I want you to confess!"

"Confess?" Spike repeated, swallowing.

Pinkie Pie nodded, glaring at him. "Confess!"

"I'm the one who spilled juice all over Twilight's copy of "Magical Mysteries and Practical Potions"!" the baby dragon confessed.

"And?"

"And I'm the one who used up all the hot water in Ponyville yesterday when I took a seven-hour bubble bath!"

"Aaand?"

"And sometimes… when no one's around… I do this." Spike grabbed a mirror and he began flexing his muscles in front of it. " _Lookin' good, Spike! Lookin' real good!"_

Fully frustrated, Pinkie Pie knocked the mirror aside. "No! No! No! No!" she screamed, jumping up and down.

"W-What do you wanna hear?" the baby dragon asked, shaking with fear. "Tell me what you want me to say, and I'll say it!"

"Tell me that my friends are all lying to me and avoiding me because they don't like my parties and they don't want to be my friends anymore _!"_ the pink pony snapped, panting.

"Your friends are all lying to you and avoiding you 'cause they don't like your parties and they don't want to be your friends anymore!" Spike shouted fearfully.

"Aha! I knew it!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed and then her mane and tail deflated like a balloon and she became sad, her ears drooping. "Oh no, my friends don't like my parties and they don't want to be my friends anymore."

Spike turned the lamp off and looked hopefully at the bowl filled with gems. "Uh… so…" And when the pink pony nodded, he immediately grabbed the bowl and began eating the gems while she sighed sadly.

* * *

Sometime later, Pinkie Pie had set up a long table with party stuff and she was using random objects to pose as guests. "Thank you all so much for coming!" she said with fake cheerfulness and she was starting to develop a twitch in one eye. "It means so much to Gummy." And she went on to provide voices for each of the objects.

"Could I have some more punch?" asked the bucket of turnips.

"Well, of course you can have some more punch, Mr. Turnip," said the pink pony, setting a cup of punch in front of the bucket.

"This is one great pahty!" a pile of rocks commented with a southern accent. "You really outdone yourself!"

"Why, thank you, Rocky."

"I'm having a delightful time as well," said a clump of lint in a deep voice.

"I'm so glad, Sir Lintsalot."

"Might I trouble you for anozer slice of cake?" the bag of flour asked in a polite French accent.

Pinkie Pie nodded and presented the bag of flour with a slice of cake. "Anything for you, Madame le Flour."

"I'm just glad none o' them _ponies_ showed up," Rocky scoffed.

"Oh, they're not so bad."

"Not so bad?" Rocky repeated. "Puh-lease! They're a buncha losers!"

The pink pony was taken aback by this. "Oh, c'mon now," she said. ""Losers" might be a little strong, dont'cha think?"

"After the way they treated you?" Sir. Lintsalot asked. "I say "losers" isn't strong enough."

"Well, it was pretty rude…" Pinkie Pie admitted.

"Pretty rude?" Madame le Flour repeated, offended. "It was downright deespicable!"

"It was, wasn't it?" the pink pony inquired.

Mr. Turnip nodded. "If I were you, I wouldn't speak to them ever again."

"You know what? I'm _not_ gonna speak to them ever again," Pinkie Pie agreed as she slid deeper into madness. "And I'm not gonna invite them to another party as long as I live! They don't deserve to be invited to my parties. Not after the way they've been acting."

Madame le Flour clapped in agreement. "Deeespicable!"

"Such losers!" Sir Lintsalo declared.

"Yes, zat's right," Madame le Flour agreed.

"Well done," Mr. Turnip agreed.

"Yeah!" said Sr. Lintsalot.

"You show 'em!" Rocky agreed.

Just then, there was a knocking at the door to her room and Pinkie Pie blinked, returning to reality for the moment. "Who could that be?" she wondered.

Opening the door, Rainbow Dash entered the room. "Hey there, Pinkie Pie!" she said cheerfully, and was mildly surprised to see her friend's hair was straight instead of curly, and she wasn't looking happy. "Sorry I was in such a rush earlier," she apologized. "Had some place to be and couldn't slow down and say, "Hello." You know how it goes."

Pinkie Pie glared at the blue pegasus. " _I know how it goes, all right!"_ she growled.

"Yeah… so, why don't you come with me over to Sweet Apple Acres?" Rainbow Dash suggested sheepishly.

"No thanks," said the pink pony coldly and gestured to the objects seated around the table, doing their voices once again. "I'm spending time with my _real_ friends. Isn't that right, Madame le Flour?" she asked and the bag of flower agreed.

" _Oui!_ Zat iz correct, _madame."_

Rainbow Dash stared at her friend, wondering when she had gone off the deep end. "Uh… Pinkie Pie?"

"Another slice of cake, Sir Lintsalot?" Pinkie Pie asked while ignoring the blue pegasus.

"I'd love one."

' _Ok, Pinkie has finally gone off the deep end, and I need to get her out of here before she loses it forever,'_ Rainbow Dash thought. "Aaallrighty," she said, moving closer to the table. "What do you say we get on out of Creepytown and head over to Applejack's…"

"She's not going anywhere," the pink pony snapped in her 'Mr. Turnip' voice. "I most certainly am not," she refused in her normal voice. "I'm having a wonderful time right here."

"You should really just come with me," Rainbow Dash advised and moved toward the table again, only to find her way blocked by the stool holding the pile of rocks, and the pink pony was under the table, doing her southern accent voice. "You heard the lady! She ain't goin' nowheres, _chump_!"

The blue pegasus glared at the pile of rocks. "Who _you_ calling a chump, _chump_?!" she snapped and knocked it aside. "Ugh… That's it. Party's over." She flew over the table to the other side, and grabbed her friend by her tail. "Come on, Pinkie Pie!"

"No!" Pinkie Pie shouted, grabbing the leg of the table with her hooves.

"Pinkie Pie, let's go!" Rainbow Dash grunted, trying to get her freed.

"I said no!"

"You… have to… come with… me!"

"No… I… Don't!" shouted the pink pony and promptly sat down on the blue pegasus' head.

Rainbow Dash grunted and pulled her head freed, and ended up crashing into the stool holding the bucket of turnips, and a piece of cake landed on her head. "Oh, you wanna do this the hard way?!" she growled, brushing off the cake while getting up. "We'll do this the _hard way_!"

* * *

A/N: Geez, stubborn much, Pinkie?

Pinkie Pie: I was having a bad day, what can I say?

Rainbow Dash: That's putting it mildly.

Sunrise Blossom: Yup. Oh, and Dede42 is gonna try to post the final chapter tomorrow, and if not, then you can expect to see it on Monday. R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: SURPRISE!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Party of One

A/N: Here's the final chapter, folks, and I will be seeing you all on Monday! ;)

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE: SURPRISE!**

Rainbow Dash wasn't sure of how much time had passed, but it took a while for her to drag Pinkie Pie all the way to Sweet Apples Acres by her tail, and the pink pony had been resisting the entire time. She was relieved when the barn came into view. _'About flipping time,'_ she thought, dragging her friend through the door. "We're… here…" she gasped, shutting the door behind her.

"Surprise!" Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom, Salted Caramel, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack shouted in unison and they were all wearing birthday hats. However, their smiles faded a bit when the pink pony glared at them instead of reacting in a happy manner.

"I really thought she'd be more excited," Fluttershy said in her soft voice, disappointed.

" _Excited_? _Excited?!"_ Pinkie Pie shrieked, making Sunrise Blossom cringe. "Why would I be excited to attend my own farewell party?!"

"Farewell party?" Twilight Sparkle repeated, confused.

"Yes!" the pink pony snapped. "You don't like me anymore, so you decided to kick me out of the group and throw a great, big party to celebrate! A "Farewell to Pinkie Pie" party!"

Applejack shook her head. "Why in the world would you think we didn't like you anymore, sugarcube?" she inquired.

"Why? _Why? Why?!"_ Pinkie Pie shrieked, getting louder and louder. "Because you've been lying to me and avoiding me all day, that's why!"

"Uh, _yeah!"_ Rainbow Dash agreed, chuckling. "Because we wanted your party to be a _surprise_."

"We'd been planning this party for such a long time," Rarity explained, "we had to make excuses for why we couldn't attend Gummy's party so that we could get everything ready for yours."

Sunrise Blossom nodded. "It's true."

"It really is true," Salted Caramel agreed.

"If this is a farewell party, why does the cake I picked up from Sugarcube Corner say "Happy Birthday, Pinkie Pie"?" Twilight Sparkle inquired, nodding to the pink cake that had a picture of their friend on the top.

Pinkie Pie looked around at the decorations, the presents, trays filled with truffles and bonbons, and the cake before with a loud squeak, her mane and tail went back to it's curly state. "Because it's my birthday!" she exclaimed and felt like kicking herself for not remembering her own birthday, and she hugged her friends. "Ooh, how could I have forgotten my own birthday?" And her friends sighed in relief. "And you like me so much you decided to throw me a surprise party!" she added, ending the hug.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you, darling," Rarity agreed.

"You girls are the best friends ever!" the pink pony squealed. "How could I have ever doubted you?"

"It's okay, Pinkie Pie," Twilight Sparkle said reassuringly. "It could have happened to any of us."

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Uh-huh! It sure would."

"No trouble at all," Sunrise Blossom agreed.

Fluttershy smiled at the pink pony. "Don't worry about it."

"All is forgiven," Salted Caramel added.

"I'm just glad I haven't been replaced by a bucket of turnips," Rainbow Dash muttered and when the twins looked at her questioningly, she waved it off. "You don't wanna know."

"All right, girls!" said Applejack, starting the record player. "Enough of this gab. _Let's party!"_

* * *

The party was soon in full swing with the Mane Seven and Salted Caramel eating cake, eating chocolates, drinking punch, Pinkie Pie opened her presents, and they were dancing to the music while Twilight Sparkle paused to write a letter to Princess Celestia.

"Dear Princess Celestia," she wrote. "I am writing to you from the most delightful party. I'm not only having a great time with my friends, but also was given the opportunity to learn a valuable lesson about friendship. Always expect the best from your friends, and never assume the worst. Rest assured that a good friend always has your best interests at heart. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle." She put the letter away to have Spike send it later, and joined her twin and their friends in doing a conga line around the barn.

"You girls wouldn't mind if we celebrated Gummy's after-birthday party too, would you?" Pinkie Pie asked, nodding to her pet lizard, who was trying to eat a red balloon. "His party was cut short, and he's pretty upset about it."

"Oh, definitely."

"Aww, he was upset?"

"We can do that."

"Uh-huh, sure!"

"Absolutely."

"For Gummy, yeah!"

"Yeah, why not?" Twilight Sparkle agreed. "Let's have a party for Gummy." And they all giggled.

* * *

A/N: Happy birthday, Pinkie Pie! R&R everyone!


End file.
